Two Worlds
by JeniiBAR
Summary: One can't see, while the other can't speak. Each living in separate worlds. Without knowing, fate had brought them together. But like fate…it was an unfair meeting.
1. World 1: Lonely World

**Two Worlds**

_Hey there everyone. Finally I have time to actually sit down and write the new story I promised you! Hope that you enjoy my second fan-fiction as much as you did with "Forget you? NEVER!" Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me by reviewing. ENJOY!_

_JeniiBAR_

_[NOTE: The first two chapters are just introducing the two main characters. Not the main story yet!]_

**World 1: Lonely World**

People told me that you are never alone. People told me that there is always someone out there who cares for you. People told me that as long as there are people around you, you are always accompanied. People told me as long as you love someone, there is always someone who loves you back. That the word "lonely" does not exist in this world. My name is Hyuuga Natsume, and I live in a world where the word alone does exist, where I have no idea what the word "love" means.

"Look mum, he made the cover again," a girl told her mum as she unpacked a box of this month "Teen-stars" magazines.

"Does it matter Lena?" asked her mum who was behind the counter placing the other supplies which had just arrived on the shelves. "Every time this boy appears in any magazine or newspaper, they all sold out. He's helping our business." Just then a groups of 3 teenage girls wearing school uniforms, walked into the shop. The girls made their way toward the refrigerator at the back of the store to get bottles of water and some snacks for the journey home. They walked over to the counter to pay for their items when one of the girls let out a squeal of delight. Her friends turned to see what was worth squealing about when they noticed the stacks of magazines on the shelf. Quickly placing their items on the counter and they ran over to grab a magazine each.

-"OMG…He's on the cover again!"

-"He's so HOT!"

-"I can't wait for his concert tonight!"

-"You are so lucky!"

Lena continued to place the rest of the magazine on the shelf. She picked up one of the magazine and starred at the blonde-headed boy on the cover. He was wearing a leather jacket, blue-ripped jeans, headphones and shades. "What's so good about him?" she asked herself.

The girls stopped their squealing, and turned their head to face Lena. Lena looked at them, they all looked shock and angry at the same time. She quickly looked away and continued to her work, hoping that the girls would look away. She could feel their stares still upon her, like if she turns to face them; they were going to kill her. The nearest girl approached the working girl and crouched next to her.

"Don't you know who Kuro Neko is?" she asked her.

"Huh?" was all that escaped from Lena's mouth. She was unsure of what the girl would do if she said no or that she didn't really care.

"Pathetic…it's obvious that she doesn't know," said a girl with sea-weed like hair. "If she knew who our Kuro Neko is, then she wouldn't have said that."

"Sumire is right, Wakado," said the girl standing next to the one who was apparently called Sumire.

"You really don't know who Kuro Neko is?" asked Wakado. Lena shook her head. "OMG! Really? Luna, she really doesn't know who Kuro Neko is." Wakado got up and stood next to the silver-head who was now called Luna.

"Is he that important?" asked Lena. She quickly regretted opening her big mouth, because the three girls crowded around her each giving off static. Luna pulled out some magazines from her bag along with some CDs. She shoved them onto Lena's hands and sat down. The others also sat down, they all took a deep breath.

"Okay shop girl, if you continue like this, you will get yourself killed." Said Sumire. She opened some of the magazines that Luna handed to Lena and opened them to a pages that has pictures of the so called Kuro Neko. "Kuro Neko, debuted on the 30th of November 2007. Back then he was known as "nameless". His personal life, detail and real identity are unknown to the rest of the world. We don't even know what he really looks like because he is always wearing shades." Sumire flipped over the page, and it was true, the boy wore different shades in each photos, neither showing his full face.

Luna opened up another bunch of magazines to articles of Kuro Neko. "Paparazzi had tried multiple times to solve the case. Due to his high popularity, finding out who he really was would have allowed them to be so rich that they would never have to work again. Even though they follow his vehicle from the concert, he always disappears. Due to this problem they called him the "Black Cat" or Kuro Neko, because he is always disappearing when he's not needed and reappearing out of nowhere." Luna flipped through all the articles of false accusations of Kuro Neko's identity.

Wakado spread out what seems to be 10 CDs on the floor. "There were so many articles calling him "Kuro Neko" that fans soon adopted the name and too called him Kuro Neko. Because so many people called him Kuro Neko, he too adopted the name and made it his permanent stage name. After his name was sorted out his popularity continuously grew, winning awards after awards and releasing successful songs one after another. Out of the hundred single he sung, only one was unsuccessful. All of this was done in only 3 years"

The girls stood up and went over to the counter to pay for their stuff. They turned around to face Lena who was on the ground surrounded by Magazines and CDs. "You can keep those, we have heaps of copies at home. Once you hear his songs and read the magazines, next time we'll ask you the question." Said Sumire, and with that she and her friends walked out of the store.

"A mysterious black cat…Kuro Neko huh," Lena said. She quickly packed the rest of the magazines onto the shelves, gathered the things and placed them behind the counter.

"They must be either a bunch of rich girls or overly obsess fans," said Lena mum when she saw the stuffs.

"I don't know mum, maybe he is good," Lena said. She grabbed a CD and placed it into the CD player. Hip-Hopped style melody played through the store. "Kuro Neko…huh?"

**~That Night at the Stadium~**

"KURO NEKO! KURO NEKO! KURO NEKO!"

"We are now in front of Tokyo Arena where Kuro Neko had just finished another successful concert," announced a news reporter. She was standing with a microphone in front of channel 11's camera; in the background were thousands of screaming fans. All were holding signs and posters which carried their support toward Kuro Neko, chanting his name over and over again. Each stood there enduring the cold wind, twitching a bit when a sudden rush of wind slaps them on the face.

News reporters and paparazzi were on standby, hoping to interview the famous star. Each standing with cameras ready, fingers just inches away from the button. Rehearsing lines, trying to find the best lighting, running around in circles trying to prepare everything. All in all, they are just hoping to make money from Kuro Neko.

Doors Open.

Hundreds of security guides rushed out first, trying to prevent thousands of people from ambushing the pop-star. Behind the 5 men in black, was the one and only Kuro Neko. As usual he was wearing a pair of shades, even though it was 11pm. His blond hair made him stand as he made his way toward the van.

Questions were bombarding from all directions. Fans asking for autograph, while reporters asking for his _opinions_ and _feelings_. Without looking up, Kuro Neko just kept walking ignoring his surroundings. At last he reaches his van, climbs in followed by his manager, and with a soft slam of the door the van drove off.

**~In Van~**

"Another success! If you keep this up, you'll be as good of an artist as your father!" said the red-head manager as he looked through the star's diary, scribbling and adjusting his schedule for tomorrow.

"My father was an artist…as in artwork, painting artist," the blonde-head whispered. Ignoring what the boy just said, the manager continued to look through the tight schedule. The van continued to travel along the bright road of Tokyo. For 30 minutes, all three passengers [including driver] were silent, each living in their own world. The driver was focusing on the road while the manager went on with his work. The boy just sat in silent, watching the outside passing by in a blur.

"You should really communicate more with the public," the manager broke the silence. The boy continued to stare outside the window, watching as building pass after building. "Oi…Natsume! Are you listening?"

The boy took off his shades and grabbed onto his hair, with a pull the blonde wig fell off revealing his natural raven hair. He turned toward his manager and smirked. "Today you made me lip-sync because you didn't want to wreck my vocal anymore. But you rather I waste my breath on those losers." His voice was hoarse, but still managed to portray his anger.

- "You're going to hospital next week for a check up, so stop complaining. Do you want to end up as a wash-up singer like …"

- "You?"

- "I told you never to mention the past. Anyways, you have a recording rehearsal tomorrow. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6am. Here, you know what to do."

The manager gave Natsume a green pebble like stone. He fiddled with the stone for a while. Distracted by the beautiful ocean-green coloured stone.

"Alice stones? Reo, you went to Alice Academy didn't you? Maybe I should take a break and attend there?" The boy said as he gathered up his mangas.

"You are not Hyuuga Natsume anymore. You are Kuro Neko. Got it? Stop talking nonsense and transport out of here. We're near you apartment." Reo continued to fix up some paperwork and typing on his laptop. Wandering why there was no sound from Natsume, he looked up. The seat next to him was empty. "Tuh…not even a goodbye. Driver, turn right at the next turn."

**~Natsume's Apartment~**

The room was dark, with only the moon providing light. Natsume sat on the edge of his bed. Magazines scattered over his floor.

"_Kuro Neko succeeds again! Thousand of fans behind him, supporting him till the end!"_

"Even with thousands of fans, I still end up being alone in the end. Kuro Neko? He's nobody. Nothing!"

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only the storyline and my imagination used in the story. :D**


	2. World 2: Black and White World

**Two Worlds**

_Hey there, to those who read this chapter previously and went WTF!, sorry! I didn't realised that I uploaded the incomplete version. Here's the FINAL and COMPLETED one. Please ENJOY! _

_Love it? Hate it? Problems? Ideas or suggestions? Tell me by reviewing! _

_JeniiBAR_

_[NOTE: The first two chapters are just introducing the two main characters. Not the main story yet!]_

**World 2: Black and White World**

People told me that a black and white world is the worst. People told me that a black and white world is not worth living. People told me that a black and white world is boring and endless. That a black and white world is the scariest world a human can live in. Little to their knowing, a black and white world is nothing compared to the world I'm living in. My name is Sakura Mikan, and I live in a world where all I can see is darkest, where the only colour that I can see is black.

"ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN!" A little boy shouted as he ran down a corridor filled with people, dodging everyone and anything that was in his way. He made a sharp right turn to avoid a the nurse who was pushing an old man in a wheelchair, then a left turn into another corridor of people. The little kid jumped over chairs and went under tables, running and shouting "Onee-chan!" at the same time. He then turned the final corner and entered a room filled with children sitting on the floor, all facing a brunette who was standing and staring out a nearby the window.

"ONEE-CHAN!" The little boy shouted before tripping on the loose carpet edge and fell face first. The children all laughed as the little boy got up and rubbed his face. Blushing bright red, the little boy caught his breath and joined his friends who were sitting at the back.

"Geez, I told you already Coby. I'll always wait for you!" The brunette turned around to face the children, revealing her beauty. She had beautiful, shinny brown hair which was waist long. Her skin was a fair, and her brown eyes were magnified due to the sunlight. Her smile can be mistaken as an angel's smile, and could cure all depressions. "If you keep running like that every time, your face would get disfigured."

"It's not like I'm the only clumsy one here one-chan. You are clumsier than all of our clumsiness combined," Coby teased. The brunette puffed her cheeks and stuck out her tongue which caused a couple of the kids to giggle.

"I am not!" The brunette shouted back. She made her way to a chair which was placed in front of the group, but after only 5 steps she fell over face first – similar to Coby's fall. The group of children burst out laughing as the brunette sat on the floor rubbing her forehead. "Itai! Oi…stop laughing! It really hurts."

That only made the children laughed more, and soon the brunette joined in. The room was filled with laughter, and could be heard 3 corridors down. By-passers couldn't help but pock their heads in, wondering what was going on. The laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"MISAKI-SENSEI!" shouted some of the children who ran over to hug the brown-headed doctor. He bent down so that he was at their level and gave each of the children a pat on the head. The brunette got up and made her way toward the doctor. The children moved over to one side, making a clear path for the brunette.

"I see you are all having fun," said Misaki-sensei. He got up, and the children returned to their spot on the floor and started chatting with their friends. The brunette and Misaki walked toward the door, and there stood a woman and a small girl. She was about 5 years of age and was sitting in a wheelchair with a plastered leg. She had a pouted look on her face, and was avoiding all eye contact.

"Mrs Lee, this is Sakura Mikan. Mikan-chan, this is Mrs Lee and her daughter Nami-chan." The doctor introduced.

"Ohayo Nami-chan," Mikan said. "Do you want to join us? We're just about to tell a story."

"Hmp…stories are for babies," snapped Nami.

"Nami-chan, show some respect to your onee-chan," the mum told her daughter. "Gomenasai, Nami-chan has been a little bit moody every since she injured her leg."

"Respect, well then onee-chan should show some respect. Shouldn't you look at someone while talking to them," Nami-chan replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Nami-Chan!" The mum interrupted.

"Daijobou," Mikan assured the mum. "Nami-chan, Gomen. I'm not looking at you when talking because I can't see you, so I don't know where you are."

- "Huh? You can't see?"

Both the mother and the girl were shocked; neither of them was told that the girl was blind. Speechless of what to say next because they were afraid of hurting Mikan's feeling, an awkward silent was created.

- "Yup, I'm blind. So if I offended you Nami-chan because I wasn't looking at you, please forgive me"

- "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were …"

- "Blind? It's ok you can say it? Nami-chan you are really lucky. I know it's hard because you can't run around because of your leg. However if you patiently wait a couple more weeks, you will be able to run around like normal."

- "Honto?"

- "Yup! So to kill some of those weeks, would you like to join us for a story?"

The girl thought for a while, she looked up to her mum who was standing on her right and asked, "Okaa-san, can I?"

"Of course you can, do you want me to push you or will you wheel yourself?" she asked.

"Myself please." With that Nami wheeled her wheel chair in and join the group of children. All the children welcomed her, and soon she was chatting with them like they've known each other for years.

"Mikan you should really use your white cane, it's not safe" Misaki-sensei told Mikan.

Mikan smiled. "Hai Sensei!" she bowed to both the adults and rejoined the group of children.

"Okay Minna! What story do you all want to hear?" She asked the children. Cinderella, Snow White, The Gingerbread Man, Little Red Riding Hood and other fairytales title could be heard from the crowd of kids.

"But we heard them already. How about I tell one of onee-chan's special story today, to welcome our new friends Nami-chan?" The children all cheered and clapped, and soon died to a deafening silent, readying to listen to their story of the day.

**~Out in the Doorway~**

"Misaki-sensei, may I ask?" Mrs Lee asked the doctor who was watching Mikan telling the story to the children. He turned his head toward her, waiting for the question. "Mikan-chan's condition…?"

"Don't worry, all parents ask the question when they meet Mikan. She allows me to tell people." The doctor replied. "Mikan arrived to Alice Hospital 2 years ago; she was involved in a car accident. Due to major head injuries, a blood clot was developed, pushing against the nerves which connect to her eyes. Due to the positioning of the clot, surgery was impossible and plus it wasn't a major risk to her health. Because we have to keep a close eye on her condition, she has to stay at the hospital since then. She is very popular towards the children, and is known by everyone here because of her bubbly personality"

- "She is a brave girl, always smiling even with a condition like that"

- "She wasn't like that at first. Like everyone who lost their vision, her reaction was similar. She refused to believe it, and refused all treatments. However her grandfather managed to convince her and support her. Gradually she started to respond positively, the reason for her change is unknown to me. Ever since then, she helps little children through their condition."

- "I see,"

- "Don't worry Mrs Lee; Nami-chan will be fine. She's with Mikan."

- "I know."

**~In the room~**

"The wolf ran as fast as he could, looking at his watch as he ran," Mikan acted out the action as she told the story, causing the little kid to laugh. "When he turned the corner, he saw that the bus was leaving without him. MATTE!"

Mikan was pretending to run in one spot when she slipped and fell on her stomach. The children cracked up, some were lying down because they were laughing so hard and were unable sit properly. "Itai…OI…you are all so mean, it really hurts."

The children laughed even harder at what Mikan said, and soon she also joined in with their laughter.

"Even though the only colour I can see is black, my world is never colourless because of everyone"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only the storyline, characters [Nami-chan, Coby and Mrs Lee] and my imagination used in the story. :D**


	3. World 3: Two Worlds Collide

**Two Worlds**

_Well here is chapter 3. I'm sorry that it took so long, but school was really stressing me out. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Don't worry, I don't abandon my story._

_Love it? Hate it? Problems? Ideas or suggestions? Tell me by reviewing! _

_JeniiBAR_

_[NOTE: All illness mentioned in this story are fictional. There are some facts in here but are quite rare]_

**World 3: Two Worlds Collide **

I shouted and shouted. Constantly waiting and calling for someone to take me away from this world. I constantly stretched my hands out, hoping that someone would pull me away. I even built a lighthouse, so that people could find me, save me. But still loneliness continued to be my only companion. My world's population…Hyuuga Natsume.

*RING! RING!*

A hand swiftly glides over the alarm clock, hitting the off button on the way. He picked up the alarm clock and stared at the clock's face. The red-second-hand continued ticking along the same road, each time, meeting up with its companion. When the second-hand made its way back to number 12 for the 5th time, the boy set the clock on fire. A gust of wind blew in from the opened window, blowing the pile of ash off the boy's hand.

He, who was fully dressed now made his way toward the fridge, grabbed a bottle of mineral water and gulped it down. At that time, his phone rang. Hoping that whoever was disturbing him would go away, he left the phone ringing. The caller was persistence. The ringtone ended, and started again. Each time the screen will light up and off again. Before it could lit up again, the boy turned it into ashes.

"Ah…you really should stop burning things with your Alice." Knowing who it was already, the boy continued on with his routine. "Hurry up Natsume, the band is waiting for you in the recording room." Before the man disappeared, he threw a green stone onto the dining table.

Natsume picked up the green Alice stone, wishing that maybe this time it'll transport him somewhere interesting. With a squeeze of his hands, the room became empty.

The wind continued to blow through the window that was left open. The clocks continued to tick. However the room remained a deafening silent.

**~Alice Hospital~**

People who walked passed room 3011 of level 3 were amazed at the group of children standing outside the room. There were children in hospital uniforms and those in casual, they were the ones who came for their monthly check-ups. There were children with broken bones, beanies covering their bare heads, children using wheelchairs because their bodies were too weak and all these children ranged from 2 years of age to 14 years.

The door slide open and out stepped a brown hair teacher carrying a clipboard. He was too busy analysing the result to notice the mass of children who were blocking his way. The doctor shut the door and turned around in order to return back to his office when he walked into a boy sitting in a wheelchair.

"Ah… Gomenasai Ichi-kun…" The doctor was about to ask why the children were here, when he was bombarded by the children's questions.

- "Sensei is onee-chan ok?"

- "Misaki-sensei, is onee-chan dying?

- "What's wrong with onee-chan?"

Misaki blew softly into his whistle to quieten the children. He took a deep breath, and crouch down so that he was at their level. "Mikan-chan is ok. She is just having a fever, and no Zuki-chan, she is not dying. All she needs now is some rest, and she'll be good as new. So come on, let's move away from her room so she can rest." He then guided the children toward their playroom, like a sheepdog herding the sheep into the barn.

**~Alice Recording Studio~**

"A-A-A…"

Natsume was warming up his voice, however it was still hoarse causing him to miss the note he was aiming form. The blonde hair boy who was playing some drum exercises noticed the frustration coming from Natsume. He placed his drum sticks to the side and made his way toward the star, grabbing a bottle of water along the way.

"Here…" The blond-head threw the bottle toward Natsume who caught it with ease. Natsume unscrewed the lid and gulped down some water. "Don't push yourself too much Natsume, your throat isn't better yet."

"Ruka, you don't understand. I have to get this song recorded before the end of this month. Kuro Neko has never failed to hand in a recording on time. A lot is riding on this, and please don't call me Natsume in public," Natsume placed the bottle on the side table and continued warming his vocals.

"You've changed you know. Natsume is not the Natsume I know." Ruka sat down next to Natsume, neither looked at each other. "3 years ago, you said that all you wanted to do was to follow your dreams…"

"And I am!" snapped Natsume, he took a deep breath and continued in a calmer voice. "I wanted to become a singer, and I am. Not only that, I am a world known singer, admired by so many. This is my dream."

"No Natsume. This is Kuro Neko's dream. Your dream was to sing songs that people will admired. To use your Alice to help people, to prove that your Alice isn't dangerous. Instead you use your Alice during concert to distract people, making them admire your looks instead of your voice." Ruka stood up and headed toward his drum sets.

"Okay everyone, please get ready. We'll start recording in 1 minute," announced the producer in the other room. The band got ready, each stationed at their instrument.

Natsume felt a sharp pain in his throat, he clutch his hands around it and tried to massage the pain away. He took a big gulp of water and walked over to the microphone. He had experienced pain in his throat for a while now, so he didn't care much about it. However something was different about the pain, it seemed to be more painful. Sweat started to form on his forehead, and heat started building up on his face.

"We'll start recording in 20 seconds," announced the producer. Natsume shook off the thought, and tried to concentrate. The music started playing, the song started off with a high beat music which will be used to show off his dancing skills. His cue was about to approached, but before he could sing a note, Natsume collapse to his knees.

He was grasping his throat, and coughing madly to try to get some air into his lungs. His chest began to tighten, while his forehead continued to burn. His heart quicken, making it even harder for him to breathe. Ruka dashed over to his friend to see what was wrong.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Ruka asked, Natsume continued to cough. "Call an ambulance! Natsume, daijobou?" Suddenly the coughing stopped, and Natsume collapsed barely missing the ground when he was caught by Ruka. "NATSUME! WAKE UP! NATSUME!"

**~Hospital~**

Sleeping in her bed was a brunette girl. Her cheeks were quite pink today due to her fever; however it blended in perfectly with her skin tone as the sunlight hits it. She slowly opened her eyes. Normally people will blink a couple of time to clear their vision; however this was useless for the brunette.

She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her hand were placed onto the bedside table and moved around finding a bottle of water. She grabbed it, but then notice that it was empty. With a sigh, she flung her legs over the side of her bed and slipped into her slippers.

"I should take the cane with me, I always get lost when I'm not feeling well," she said to herself. Mikan bent down and felt the drawers in search for the handle. When her hands were holding the handle, she pulled the drawer open and grabbed her white-cane out. She slowly made her way toward the door with the assistance of the cane.

When the lift doors open, Mikan stepped out and turned left toward the cafeteria to buy a bottle of water. Rushing footsteps and wheels scratching the hospital floor could be heard, even though they were quite faint.

"Hyuuga-san, can you hear me. We are currently at Alice hospital; you'll need to go through surgery to remove the small ulcer in your throat. Hyuuga-san can you hear me?" she heard them saying to the patient as they approach to where she was. Since she's lost her sense of sight, her hearing has improved. "This is no good, let's go to the operating room now."

The doctors rushed past her, even though she couldn't see who it was that had just been emitted, she could feel his presence. A familiar aura passed by, and disappeared along with the rushing footsteps.

"Even though our eyes were shut, we could sense each other's presence."

**~End of Chapter 3~**

**Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only the storyline, some characters and my imagination used in the story. :D**


	4. World 4: The Awaiting Light!

**Two Worlds**

_GOMEI! So sorry for the long wait, but I've been having trouble putting my ideas into words. But after hours reading fan-fics, I've finally finished it. _

_Love it? Hate it? Problems? Ideas or suggestions? Tell me by reviewing! _

_JeniiBAR_

_[NOTE: All illness mentioned in this story are fictional. There are some facts in here but are quite rare]_

**World 4: The Awaiting Light!**

Still waiting, still hoping for someone to come and save me from this world of mine. The lighthouse is still shinning, but it has no one to guide. No one to be guided toward me. I was born alone. I am living alone. Will I die alone too? Someone…anyone…? Please…come save me! SOS…Hyuuga Natsume.

**~Natsume's POV~**

My vision blurred as I opened my eyes. After a couple of blinks, the picture in front of me began to clear. The image was unfamiliar; I couldn't remember what had happen to me. I tried to sit myself up, but my arms were like jelly, too weak to hold up my body's weight.

I lay on the pillow, scanning the unfamiliar room. My throat was still hurting, but the pain had lessened. I didn't know what was going on. I tried to speak, to ask if someone was there. But nothing came out. I was beginning to worry. What was happening? What's going on here?

I tried to record what had happened before this time. But it was as useless as me trying to speak. I grabbed onto the rails on my bed, pulling myself up. With a lot of work, finally I was in my sitting position. I glance around the room. Just as I thought, it was not my room.

The door opened, Ruka and a man in a white coat stepped in. It couldn't be, this is impossible. Am I at the hospital?

"Natsume, you woke?" Ruka asked. "Daijoubou?"

"Hyuuga-san, I am Misaki-sensei. You have just come out of an operation, so you must rest." The doctor stepped toward me and attached something to my left temple. "This is a voice-over. It was invented by a student at the Alice Academy. You can move your mouth like you are speaking normally and the chip will produce what you want to say. Please give it a try."

I did as the doctor instructed. "Why can't I speak?"

The voice sounded similar to my original voice, but it had a robotic side to it. The brown-head doctor took a deep breath before answering my question. This wasn't a good sign, whatever that was going to come out of that mouth of his was not going to be the news that I'll want to hear.

"Hyuuga-san, the pain you have been experiencing in your throat was caused by a small ulcer. It's normally not life threatening, but because you have been stressing your vocal chords too much, the ulcer had bleed. We had no choice but to perform the operation due to the fact that the blood was travelling into your lungs. Unfortunately the location of the ulcer was near your voice box."

I had a hard time processing what he was saying. I had a check up at the doctors only two months ago and nothing was wrong. Will my voice come back? Will this stupid ulcer that grew in that two months time frame destroy everything I worked for? It was like the doctor could read my mind, because he went on explaining. "The chance of your voice returning isn't very high. However if you undertake the …"

"Shut up!" I demanded.

"Hyuuga-san, please remain calm." The doctor pleaded.

I set his left sleeve on fire. While the doctor frantically tried to put out the fire, I started detaching all the wires that were attached to me. I pulled myself of the bed and tried to make my way toward the door. Not even bothering to wear my slippers. I've only taken some steps, but sweats were pouring down my face. The operation had taken a lot of my strength away, but I had to get out of here.

Something pulled my arm back.

"Natsume, where are you going? You have to …" It was Ruka. He tried to pull me back to my bed, but I used as much of my strength get away from his grasp. He gripped tighter on my sleeve, but I continued to fight back with the little energy I had. "You must rest or you won't…"

"Won't what? Get better? Rest isn't going to bring my voice back. I'm not going to get better. I never wanted the operation; this hospital had no right to take away my voice." I shouted, well the chip shouted. I felt Ruka loosening his grasp. "If you tried to stop me, I'll burn the entire hospital down."

I ran out of the room. Down the hallways, passing people after people after people. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I know how to get out of this building. Despite the fact that I had no idea what I was doing, I kept running. Turning corner after corner. Descending stairs after stairs.

When I turned a corner, I bumped into someone. The force caused me to lose balance and fell face-first. The other person seemed to have done the same thing. I couldn't care less of who it was, or whether they were injured or not. I pulled myself up and kept running.

After a couple of steps, something made me turned my head back to check who it was that I sent flying to the ground. The person had long brunette hair was sitting on the ground. It was probably a girl, but then guys these days have long hair too. Their back was toward me, so I couldn't see the face but something told me it was a girl. She was probably a patient because she was wearing the hospital's patient uniform. I was about to return to help her stand, when she pulled herself back up with the help of the rails next to her. She continued walking in the same direction, not even turning back to see who it was that had knocked her down. I couldn't careless, and continued on with what I was doing.

Finally I saw it. The beautiful exit sign. I slowed my pace down, my energy was almost gone. When I was about to walk out of the automatic sliding doors, something grabbed hold of my arms. I turned around, ready to burn the person into ash.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the Blond-head man. I saw that he too was wearing a white coat. I was about to burn him when something happened. My head began to spin, and all my anger disappeared. My feet gave away, and I started falling to the ground. The doctor caught me before I met the ground.

"Oi Narumi! Did you get him?" shouted a voice from behind us.

Narumi huh? I wasn't going to forgive him for this. Then I blacked out.

**~Normal POV~**

**~Mikan's Room~**

"EHHH!" Mikan shouted. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could Misaki-sensei say that to her, how could he even think that and ask her to do that? "What…what did you just say sensei?"

"Please Mikan-chan. You are good with people like him. Just think of him as a 5 year old lost boy ok?" Misaki-sensei tried his best to make his voice and persuasive as possible. Since Mikan couldn't see, his deadly puppy-eyes were useless.

"Sensei, but he isn't 5 year old. He's 16 like me. It'll never work. NO! NO! NO!" Mikan refused. She was determined. She had made up her mind, and placed her foot down. She was solid as a rock, and no matter what the doctor do, she will not budge.

- "Mikan-chan, please! You are his only hope. Help him out."

- "Why me? There are heaps of other people. PROFESSIONAL PEOPLE! People who have those Ph-D for these kind of situation."

- "I know. But unfortunately due to his Alice being categorised in the dangerous type, it is too dangerous for the professionals."

- "EHH! Sensei, did you just hear what you just said? He's dangerous, but you are willing to put a blind girl in the same room with that maniac. NO! 100% NO!"

- "But Mikan, because of your nullification it makes you completely safe. Please, help sensei out. I'll beg on my knees if I have to. I'll do anything."

"Sensei seems really desperate; maybe I should help him out." Mikan thought to herself. "He's the same age as me, so communication shouldn't be difficult. And sensei has a point about me being completely safe due to my Alice."

Mikan let out a small sigh and nodded her head in agreement. The doctor gave her a hugged to thank her. "He's in room 1993. You know where that is right?"

"Yes sensei. Oh since you said you'll do anything. Can you give Narumi-sensei a bean-whip?" Mikan got off the bed and went to her wardrobe to get a jumper. Misaki-sensei was about to object but agreed knowing what he had asked was a big favour. "Fine, just one."

"Arigato sensei." Mikan gave her most beautiful smile to the doctor. The doctor was about to leave the room when he notice something.

"Another bruise? How many time are you going to travel around this hospital without your cane Mikan? It's dangerous." Said the doctor when he noticed a purple bruise on the girl's left knee. He wasn't surprise at her injury, because it wasn't the first time she was injured. Considering how clumsy she is, it's amazing she hasn't fractured anymore bones after her accident.

"It wasn't my fault this time round. Some baka bumped into me and ran off. People these days, no manners whatsoever." She gave a small pout before passing the doctor out the room.

**~Outside room 1993~**

"Why am I doing this? I really need to learn to say no, and make sure I don't change my mind." Mikan told herself as she stood in front of the door. She was hesitant to enter, afraid of what might lie beyond the door. "Ah…I forgot to ask sensei what was his name, I'll just ask the boy himself."

The door slide open, and the brunette stepped in cautiously. "Ohayo…?"

"What do you want? Can't you people leave me alone?" The boy answered. He was pissed off. Mikan knew why due to the sound of his voice. Due to the fact that she had lost her eye-sights, her ears have become sonic. The pitch was not of a normal human being, it was rusty and computerised. Sharp and emotionless, not completely but not as much as it should be. This was without doubt, the voice from one of her best friend, Imai Hotaru's invention – the-voice-over.

_***Hotaru Invention Corner***_

_Invention #30- the-voice-over. A computerised chip that is placed near on the human's temple. It connects itself to the person's nerve system from the brain to the mouth. When the person moves their mouth to speak, the chip will transmit what they want to say into sound. The computer voice is adjusted so it slightly resembles the owner's voice._

"Um…My name is Sakura Mikan. I'm here to…" Before Mikan could finish introducing herself, and wave of heat rushed toward her. No doubt, it was the boy's Alice.

"I told you to leave me alone!" The boy shouted. When he retreated his flames, he was surprised to see the girl unharmed. Not even a slight bit of soot was on her. Confused and annoyed, the boy set the flames at her again. The same result.

"You might have your fire Alice. But I have my nullification Alice. Your Alice is useless against me." Mikan replied with a smirk. She now understands why Misaki-sensei wanted her to meet this boy; he was desperately in need of help.

Mikan stepped outside the door for a bit, she felt around on the left-hand side of the door and return back inside the room. "Ohayo! I'm Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you. I'm here to help you out…Hyuuga Natsume."

"Even though I didn't know who it was, I still felt comfortable with them"

**~End of Chapter 4~**

**Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only the storyline, some characters and my imagination used in the story. :D**

_Author's Comments:_

_Does the throat have anything to do with the vocal-chords? I have no idea, I was just making it up so please don't believe anything I wrote in here. They're just there to help the story become a story. _

_This chapter is much longer than the others. Take it as an apology for the lateness. _


	5. World 5: Mikan's Eyes

**Two Worlds**

_GOMEI! So sorry for the long wait, but I've been having trouble putting my ideas into words. But after hours reading fan-fics, I've finally finished it._

_Love it? Hate it? Problems? Ideas or suggestions? Tell me by reviewing! _

_JeniiBAR_

_[NOTE: All illness mentioned in this story are fictional. There are some facts in here but are quite rare]_

**World 5~ Mikan's Eyes**

I remember when my world was colourful. The colours of the rainbow surrounded me. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. Who knew that in one day, those colours disappeared. From that day onward, people sympathised me, gave me pity. Asked me what was my wish, they'll make it come true. But when I told them, they always replied with one word….IMPOSSIBLE. "I want to see the rainbow again," Sakura Mikan wished.

**~Mikan's POV~**

I stood there in front of his bed. This boy really has a temper, but somehow I didn't feel angry or scared when I'm with him. He seems to resemble someone that I know, and I have this urge to help him out. I didn't know how I was going to approach him.

"What do you want then?" He asked me coldly.

"Baka, I already told you. I want to help you." I replied. I made my way toward a sofa which was always placed beside the window. Due to spending 2 years of my life at the hospital, I kind of remember everything. VIP and single room are pretty similar, just different in size. I took about ten steps forward, and to my luck the sofa was in front of me.

"Well you might as well leave, I have no interest in accepting your charity," He snapped. I didn't know why, but my heart started to beat fast. Maybe my fever hasn't passed yet. I quickly sat down, before I embarrass myself in front of this jerk.

"Well, I don't care what you accept. I have to be here for an hour anyways. Whether you want help or not isn't my problem." How weird. I don't normally talk like this to people. But his attitude is too hard to override with my normal personality.

I sat there playing with my hair and looking toward the window. What was out there wasn't my problem, considering it's just a black canvas anyways. I wasn't sure how long it's been, but the silent was deafening. However for some strange reason, the atmosphere wasn't awkward. It was more warm and comfortable. Weird, considering I'm in a room with a crazy dragon.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally, breaking the awkward silent. I turned toward the direction of the voice and smile.

- "I've told you already…"

"No, I meant at the hospital," he interrupted.

"Oh…I have this weird sickness that won't go away. Who knows, I might just collapse any minute and die." I joked around. I could hear him shuffling around in his bed, probably sitting himself up.

- "You don't look sick? What do you have…cancer?"

- "Cancer isn't the only sickness that kills. Nah…I'm kidding. I just can't see."

- "You're …."

- "Blind? Yeah, hard to believe huh? Why, are you feeling sorry for me?"

- "Tuh. As if. Aren't blind people supposed to have a dog or that stick thing?"

-"My dog chewed up my stick."

I heard him let out a chuckle. I think that he is letting down his barrier. The conversation we're having was quite different compared to my previous conversations. He wasn't afraid to ask me things, he wanted to know things. It was like he was treating me like a…normal human being.

- "Were you always like this?"

- "Nah, just two years ago."

- "What? You only became an annoying. Clingy, brat two years ago?"

I could feel my cheeks burning up with anger. I puffed my cheeks, which only made him let out another chuckle. I turned away from him.

- "What's wrong polka-dots? Did I offend you?"

- "PERVERT! How dare you take advantage of a blind girl?"

I placed my arms over my chest. How dare he look at my bra? I quickly got up to leave.

"I meant your jumper, but thanks for the extra info." The boy said in a satisfied tone. My face went red. I turn toward him and poked my tongue out. I quickly made my way toward the door when I tripped over my own feet. I could hear him laughing under his breath.

I tried to pull myself up when he pulled me up. My heart started to beat hard when his chest was pressed against my back. He let go of me and walked toward the sofa and sat down. I turned toward him, hoping that my face wasn't red.

"You can't leave yet, there's still ten minutes left," he said. I walked slowly toward the sofa and sat down next to him. "So what happened?"

- "Huh?"

- "Your eyes?"

- "Oh. Long story."

- "We have ten minutes."

- "Why do you want to know?"

- "You said you'll help me. I'm bored, entertain me."

Despite him saying that, there was something that suggested that he really wanted to hear my story. I have never told my story to anyone before. It was always the doctors that tell my story to others. I wasn't sure where to start or whether I wanted to share. But then my mouth opened and words started flooding out without me knowing.

"I guess I'll start on that day. I was on my way to an audition with my parents when things took a turn toward the unexpected."

**~Flashback of 2 Years Ago~**

**~Normal POV~**

The 14 years old Mikan was running around the house trying to grab everything that she needed. Her parents were sitting at the dining table chatting peacefully with each other. Mikan came running into the room with a bunch of music sheets when she tripped over her slippers and fell. Music sheets were scattered everywhere. Her mother came over to pick her daughter up while her father picked up her music sheets.

"Don't worry so much Mikan. You'll be fine, just do what you do best," Her mother said as she passed a cup of milk toward her daughter. Mikan was on her way to an audition for a recording company. She's been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, and is currently experience the butterfly.

"Okaa-san, what if I stuff it up? Hit the wrong note, miss my cue, sing the wrong lyrics or play the wrong music…!" Mikan started listing. Her father patted her shoulders, helping his daughter calm down.

"Honey, if you just relax and think of it as playing in front of us you'll be fine. And IF…I mean if bad luck strikes, there will always be next time. The world won't stop spinning." Her father encouraged. "You got everything?"

"Ne...Otou-san. I think I'm ready," Mikan replied with a smile. She knew her father had a point. Panic won't make everything better.

"Let's go then, or we'll be late." The Sakura family went out of their small brick house and into a small silver car. The engine started, and Mikan was on her way to her dream.

While on her way, she started to warm up her voice. She sang songs after song along with her parents. Laughing and forgetting the nerves. Rain started to fall heavily and the road started to become unclear. Her father turned on the headlights and drove slower than usual, just to be safe.

Everything was coming together and she was almost there. She shut her eyes to rest a bit.

Suddenly huge headlights was seen straight ahead. A truck horn sounded. The surprised expression pasted on her parents face. Mikan's dad made a sharp turn to avoid the truck, but due to the slippery road, the car spun out of control.

Mikan opened her eyes and she was lying on the road. She turned her head to the right and saw her family car upside down. Sirens could be heard and people were starting to gather around. Mikan pulled herself up and made her way toward her car.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" she screamed. Trying to find her parents. Tears were dripping out of her eyes, but it was camouflaged by the rain. She made her way slowly around the car, desperately finding her parents. An arm grabbed her. Turning around, hoping to see a familiar face. But it was just the paramedics.

"Miss, we need you to stay away from the car. It isn't safe," the paramedics replied. He started to pull Mikan away, but she pulled back. Trying to get away from the man's grasp.

"OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! LET ME GO! OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!" Mikan cried as more paramedics tried to force her away. Just as they were at a safe distance, the car exploded due to the oil leak. Mikan stood there starring at the flames. Tears ran out of her eyes as she choked out her calling for her parents. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

**~Alice Hospital~**

"We have a girl who was involved in a car accident. Major blow to the head. No other external injury except for scratches and bruise. However the injury to the head could cause internal injury. Go set up the scans and operating room"

**Room 3011, Level 3 ~**

Mikan was lying on the bed, hooked up to a heart-rate monitor and an oxygen tank. Her head was wrapped up in bandages while there were scratched and bruise all over her body. An old man was sleeping on a sofa next to her bed. Flowers, balloons and cards were placed on the bed-side-table.

Mikan eyes opened, she blinked a couple of time and shot straight up. Her movement knocked the man's hand over, causing him to wake up.

"Mikan-chan, you're awake. Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?" The man bombarded her. Mikan didn't answer. Tears formed in her eyes, which slowly overflowed down her cheeks. She started to let out loud sob as she started to cry.

"What's wrong Mikan. Oji-chan is here. Where does it hurt? Mikan….Mikan!" The grandfather was worried that his granddaughter wasn't answering. He pushed the button to call the doctors. "Mikan…Mikan!"

A Doctor rushed into the room, with 2 nurses following. The blond-head doctor started to exam the heart-rate monitor and to calm the girl down. "Sakura-san, are you ok. Tell me where it hurts. Mikan, you have to answer or we won't be able to help you."

"I…I…" Mikan let out through her crying. "Why…why…"

"What's wrong Mikan?" asked her grandfather. He was starting to worry.

"Sakura-san, where does it hurt? Your head?" asked the doctor. Mikan shook her head. She flung herself out of bed, nurses were pushing her down.

Her grandfather tried to calm her down and help her stay on the bed. "Mikan, you have to rest or you won't…"

"Won't what oji-chan? Get better?...I CAN"T SEE ANYMORE!" Mikan screamed through her sobs. The blond-head teacher was surprised. He told the nurse to set up the equipment necessary to do some testing.

Mikan sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe that her world is now darkened. She didn't want to believe it. The doctor grabbed the torch and shone it to Mikan's eye, she had no response.

"Sensei…why can't my granddaughter..? Her grandfather asked while hugging his crying Mikan.

The doctor shook his head. "We don't know right now. We'll have to perform some test."

"Oji-chan, where okaa-san and otou-san?" Mikan asked through her sobs. Her grandfather remained silent. She pushed herself away and asked again. Still her grandfather didn't answer. New tears formed in her amber eyes when she realised what the silent mean.

Mikan's heart rate quicken, and she began gasping for air. The doctor called for assistant as he tried to slow Mikan's heart rate down. Mikan began to lost consciousness.

Her parents were gone. Her vision was gone. Her dream was gone. What is there to live for she thought as she closed her eyes.

**~Narumi-sensei's Office~**

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. But the chances of your daughter's sight coming back are not very high. The blood clot is located in a very dangerous position. We can't perform the operation without resulting with some form of brain damage." The blonde doctor explained to the old man sitting in front of him.

They are currently in the doctor's office. On the table were Mikan's test results and some other folders. At the front of the desk was a name tablet which read "Anjo Narumi". On the right was a scanned image of Mikan brain.

- "She is only 14 years of age. She hasn't seen the world yet. How can you just tell me that she has to live like this for the rest of her life?"

- "Gomen-ne-sai. But there isn't much that we can do."

- "If money is the problem then don't worry. I'll pay for everything!"

- "That's not the problem. I'm sorry for your lose. Sakura-san, I think you should save the money for your children's funeral.."

The door suddenly opened and there stood Mikan. She slow made her way into the room with the assistant of a white-cane. She stopped just a few steps away from her grandfather and Narumi-sensei.

"You're asking me to stay blind for the rest of my life…" Mikan began to cry but kept pushing forward to speak. "I was supposed to sign up with a company and become a singer. Who is going to want a blind singer now…! You couldn't save my parents or my eyes. What can you do?"

"Mikan…! Where are your manners?" Her grandfather got up and guided her out of the room. "Gomen-ne-sai sensei!"

"ALICE HOSPITAL! So much for a place filled with geniuses!" Mikan screamed on her way out. "I WANT MY PARENTS, MY EYES AND MY FUTURE BACK!"

"I miss them. I want to see them again. Come back! Please come back."

**~End of Chapter 5~**

**Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only the storyline, some characters and my imagination used in the story. :D**

_Author's Comments:_

_Thank You to all the readers who waited patiently for this chapter. I know it took a while, but I'll try to keep the updates happening. _

_There were some reviews that have raised some questions, and they'll be answered in the next chapter. The reason is because I kind of made this chapter longer than the others without knowing. Please wait a bit more for the next. _

_To answer _chainedheart999_. The reason I choose not to research on diseases is because I think this way, I have more opportunity to extend my imagination. _


	6. World 6: Believe in Me!

**Two Worlds**

_Chapter 6 is finally here. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. My imagination is dead since I just finished my HSC. Therefore the next few chapters will take a while._

_Love it? Hate it? Problems? Ideas or suggestions? Tell me by reviewing! _

_JeniiBAR_

_[NOTE: All illness mentioned in this story are fictional. There are some facts in here but are quite rare]_

**World 6~ Believe in Me!**

Greed of a human being can be the cause of their down-fall. People can say that they're not greedy, but in the end they are. We all wish to be wealthy, simultaneously not to lift a finger during process. We all wish to be beautiful, but beautiful hair isn't enough? We all understand that when the time comes, it will all end. However, when the time approaches, we ask for a little bit longer. How much longer? Two years? Two weeks? Two days? I want to make her happy, but I can't let her go. Natsume Hyuuga is my name, and I must be the greediest person in the world.

Both Natsume and Mikan sat there. Silent floated through them as they both stare in different directions. Natsume turned his head so that his face was facing Mikan. He wasn't sure what to say. Was he supposed to push her on with her story? Comfort her?

He reached out his hand toward a strand of brown hair that came loose from her ears. Just then a weird feeling started to build up inside of him. His heart rate quicken while his hand became sweaty. His cheek started to burn. Natsume quickly withdrew his hand and shuffled in his seat coughing at the same time.

Mikan turned her head toward the coughing sound. Just as she turned around, a ray of sunlight hit her face. Natsume stared at her. The long wavy amber-coloured hair glittered in the sunlight. The fair skin shone, while her cherry blossom coloured lips amplified. Her amber coloured eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Natsume couldn't take his eyes away from her; the room around him seem to have become brighter. It was hard to believe that those eyes were blind.

"I think ten minutes are over," Mikan broke the silent, snapping Natsume away from the view. The room became normal and Natsume tried to regain his "cool" attitude. Mikan pulled herself up and walked toward the door. She felt around for the handle and slide the door open. Before she stepped out, she turned to face him.

"I know it hard to lose something precious. But in your case, time will heal," She said with a smiled and stepped out. She turned around again and faced the direction of the couch, assuming he was still there.

"If you are bored, come to level 3, room 3011," With a small smile, she slide the door shut. Mikan took a couple of steps forward and halted. "Sensei, you can come out now."

"How did you know I was there?" A blond hair man came out from behind a tall pot plant. He rubbed his head, and made his way toward Mikan. The doctor stopped in front of the girl, he shooked his head and took out a bottle of water from his coat's pocket.

"Drink before you collapse again. It seems you're fever hasn't surpass yet." Narumi-sensei placed the bottle into Mikan's hand. He waited for her to drink the water before guiding her back to level 3. "How was he?"

"Arrogant, cold…lonely," She replied as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "It's weird, he sort of resembled me. But of course sensei already knew that, that's why you sent me."

"Caught again. Was it that obvious?" The doctor asked. The elevator's door opened with a "bing". Both stepped inside.

"Yup, as always." Mikan replied cheekily before the doors closed on the pair laughing.

**~Back in room 1993~**

Natsume was sitting on his bed with his headphone on. He was jointing down notes when Ruka appeared at the door. He knocked once before entering and then making himself comfortable in the guest chair. The two were continued without looking at each other, and then Ruka interrupted the silent.

"How was the counselling session?" he asked.

Natsume removed his head phone and starred at his friend. "Useless. It was like talking to a brick wall, except brick walls don't annoy you and talk back." Natsume lied.

- "What are you working on?"

- "Just fixing up the last song. There's something missing, but I can't tell what it is."

- "You should really rest, these can wait."

- "Don't worry. I'm getting nowhere anyways."

Natsume placed his notepad and headphone in the drawer next to his bed. At that very moment, a group of children walked by his room, chattering and laughing with each other. Both Natsume and Ruka looked at each other and walked outside the room to see what was so funny.

When they slid the door open, a small boy ran across them. Trying his best to catch up with the other kids.

"Hey wait up. I want to listen to onee-chan's story too!" When he was only a metre away from the other kids, the small boy tripped over his slippers and landed face first. A boy and girl, who were around the same age, went to pick up the boy.

"Mikan onee-chan already said she'll wait for you Coby." The girl said. The three of them join the rest of the kids as they made their way toward the elevator.

"Hey Ruka, you bored? Let's visit someone." Natsume smirked before making his way toward the elevators, Ruka followed behind.

**~Outside the story room~**

BAKA!

A 9 year old boy fell down. He rubbed his head, and tears started to form in the brim of his eyes. In front of him was a girl with short purple hair. She stood in front of him with one hand on her hip and another holding what looks like a toy gun.

"This is why I hate kids. I told you already. Mikan is not feeling well, so go back to your room."

Some children started to ask question and raising their voice to make sure they were heard. People started to stare at the group of kids who were creating a commotion.

"If you don't scram I'll shoot you."

With that said, the children started to run back to their rooms. Placing her BAKA-gun back into her bag, the girl was about to make her way to Mikan's room when someone called her name.

"Imai-san!" Ruka shouted. Natsume and him made their way to Hotaru.

"Ruka? Why are you here?" she asked the blond teenagers. When she took a step to approach Ruka, she noticed their unfamiliar figure next to him. "Who's that?"

"This is Hyuuga Natsume. He's a childhood friend of mine," Ruka introduced. He then turned to Natsume. "This is Imai Hotaru-san. She's a classmate of mine."

"Huh...never seen you before. So why are you here?" She asked the blond head again.

"Visiting Natsume." He answered.

"Obviously, I can see the hospital uniform on him. I meant, why this level. This is for long-term patient only, and last time I check, they haven't hospitalised anyone here this week." Hotaru explain. She turned to look at Ruka, causing him to blush and turn away.

"Visiting someone by the name of Sakura Mikan," Natsume replied.

Hotaru scanned the new boy with curious eyes. "You know Mikan?"

The raven hair boy just nodded.

"Well she's not feeling well, so you won't see her here. You can meet her tomorrow." Hotaru advised.

"Nah...I'm visiting her room. She said I can come anytime." Natsume insisted. He walked past Hotaru and made his way to room 3011.

Hotaru and Ruka were left standing by themselves outside the story room. Both stared at each other, before deciding to follow Natsume.

Natsume made his way through the corridor, checking the numbers on the doors. As he slowly made his way to the brunette's room, his heart started to quickened. For some unknown reason, he wanted to see the brunette. To see her smile, her face and to make sure she was okay.

Finally he found it. Room 3011.

Natsume knocked on the door before sliding it open. Music came to his ears.

"_...all you have to do is fall. Trust in me, believe in me. I'll be here, beside you..."_

His eyes widen with shock when he recognised the song. "This...this is my song." Natsume stuttered to himself.

"It felt like I waited my whole life for you. But I didn't know you existed until today."

**~End of Chapter 6~**

**Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only the storyline, some characters and my imagination used in the story. :D**

_Author's Comments:_

_Wow, finally I am able to finish this chapter. Just want to thank those who have wait patient for this update. I hope you'll keep following me. I'll try my hardest to update asap. _


	7. World 7: Found You!

**Two Worlds**

_Long time no see. I'm sooooo sorry for the lag. I don't know, after finishing school my imagination just died and I couldn't make myself to write. However I am currently bored to death on my vacation – yes on my vacation, this is what happens when you travel with the purpose of visiting relatives. So I hope you guys haven't ditched this story. ENJOY!_

_Love it? Hate it? Problems? Ideas or suggestions? Tell me by reviewing! _

_JeniiBAR_

_[NOTE: All illness mentioned in this story are fictional. There are some facts in here but are quite rare]_

**World 7~ Found You!**

Finally he found it. Room 3011.

Natsume knocked on the door before sliding it open. Music came to his ears.

"_...all you have to do is fall. Trust in me, believe in me. I'll be here, beside you..."_

His eyes widen with shock when he recognised the song. "This...this is my song." Natsume stuttered to himself.

He quickly regained his cold façade and scanned the room for the brunette. The room was like his room, only decorated with personal items. Considering Mikan is a permanent resident of the hospital, like other patients of the "long-term section", they were allowed to decorate their room. Make it more "_home-y"_.

Natsume stepped into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. He walked over to a book shelf in the far right hand corner. The shelf was filled with books in Braille-form. One shelf was filled with CDs. There was all type of genres, from classical to rock to Jpop. Natsume started to pull out random CD cases to see what artists the brunette was into. While looking through the CDs, he discovered that Mikan was a Kuro Neko fan. She had all of his CDs.

"So she's into me?" Natsume asked himself. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he looked through the rest of the CDs.

"Who's into you?" a small voice startled Natsume. He turned around to see Mikan stepping outside from the small bathroom inside the room.

"Shouldn't your first question be, _who are you, and why are you in my room_?" Natsume asked. He placed the CDs back in their place before leaning his back against the shelf. He watched as Mikan made her way toward her Ipod speakers. She turned it off, and made herself comfortable on her bed. Leaning against the bed's end railing she gave Natsume a small smile.

"You are half correct. My first question should be _Why are you in my room?_. But I already knew it was you," she replied to him. Natsume raised his left brows, painting a confused look on his face.

"So you were expecting me?" He asked her.

"No, I could tell it was you when I heard you speaking. I might be blind, but my ears are sharper than yours," Mikan explained.

"Aw...you can recognise my voice after only one meeting. Does that mean you were paying extra attention to me," Natsume joked. Mikan straightened herself up and turn around to cover her blushing cheeks. She pretended to get herself a cup of water, seeing this Natsume let out a small chuckle.

He pulled himself away from the shelf and made his way toward her Ipod speakers. "So you are a Kuro Neko fan?" He asked arrogantly.

"Yeah, you like him too?" She replied. Mikan turned her body toward the direction of Natsume's voice. Natsume made himself comfortable on the guest's couch facing Mikan. He looked at the girl that was facing him. For some reason he felt a little disappointed when Mikan said she was his fan. Disappointed that she was just like the other girls he met.

"Guess you don't?" Mikan pouted when Natsume didn't reply. She was hoping Natsume was, so she could share a nice conversation with him about her favourite artist. "You should try listening to his songs one day, the lyrics are very touching."

Natsume gained interest in her again. She was the first person that actually talked about his song instead of his looks. "You don't like him for his looks?" He asked her.

Mikan let out a small giggle. "Why? Because I should be **crazy** about how cute he is?" She started to swing her legs playfully as she thought for a moment. "hm...in his first year of debut, he didn't appear much in public and doesn't like to accept tv or radio interview. So I guess I don't really remember what he looks like. Since he hasn't appeared on any variety shows either I can't say I like his personality."

Natsume didn't realise it yet, but a small smile was appearing across his face. He continued to stare at the beauty in front of him, as she continued to talk about her admiration for Kuro Neko – or to be more exact, her admiration for him.

"But I have to admit, he's been disappointing me lately." Mikan said in a small disappointed tone.

"Why's that?" Natsume anxiously blurted out. He regained himself before waiting for the girl to answer his question.

"It just seem like he lost his passion for singing. Even though his songs are good, I just don't get moved by them anymore, Ever since _fall on me_, the rest of the songs afterward started to lose passion." Mikan explained. She laid herself onto her bed. "But I'm pretty sure he'll regain it again soon."

Mikan was smiling to herself facing the ceiling lost in thoughts. Natsume got up and made his way toward the door. Mikan straighten herself up and turned her body toward the door. "Going already?"

"hn," was all he replied before shutting the door behind him.

Mikan sat on the bed with a dumbfounded look plastered on her face. "Did I offend him in some way," she thought to herself.

**~Outside Mikan's Room~**

Natsume was leaning on the wall next to Mikan's door. He was lost in the thoughts that are mixing around in his head. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his thoughts down. A few minutes later he opened his eyes again, only to be welcomed by a pair of blue eyes.

- "Ruka?"

- "Are you ok Natsume? You didn't even notice me?"

- "was just thinking"

- "about...?"

- "Fall on me."

- "The song that didn't get you an award?"

- "Yeah, but it did get me something." Natsume smirked.

- "What is it?"

- "Poka-dots."

Natsume made his way toward his room. "Maybe staying at this hospital won't be so bad" He thought to himself.

"_A hand reached out, and I grabbed it. Now I will never let you go. NEVER!"_

**~End of Chapter 7~**

**Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only the storyline, some characters and my imagination used in the story. :D**

_Author's Comments:_

_Hey there everyone. I know I have been absent for a while. I hope you all can forgive me. I'm not sure if this chapter is very good, but this is all I manage to get out of my head. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Thank you for all the reviews, and keep them coming. _

_To: chainedheart999_

_Your question about whether Mikan can recognise Natsume's voice or not is about to be answered. Kuro Neko is very conservative, he doesn't accept any type of interview that will broadcast his voice. Therefore the only interview are written ones. Also a person's singing and normal voice aren't similar. Also if you recall, Natsume is currently using an invention that makes his voice robotic like, so it isn't his voice. _

_Hope that explains everything. :)_


End file.
